


Sunshine

by Lyssala



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Old Friends, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssala/pseuds/Lyssala
Summary: A brief look into Prompto and Cindy's life on Hammerhead. Contains spoilers for the ending of Final Fantasy XV.





	1. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna leave this on tumblr where I got the request for a post series happy fic, but when I saw there were only a few other fics for these cuties I had to add one more to it ^^ I really wanna write more of them cause they're so much fun to write and too cute. They all deserve happiness ;-;
> 
> I decided to extend this one shot into a set of one shots! With the XV Rare Pairs Week on tumble I decided to do a few more for them (and for Ignis and Aranea but its the same universe these are all in so I figured I'd leave it in here too). I may do more after as this seems to be where my heart is these days <3 
> 
> Another note, none of these are chronological. They're kinda all over the place. Some are established relationship and some won't be. I just write where I feel that day haha

The sun was so bright that even just having the garage door open while she worked, Cindy couldn’t help but squint to see a little better. Weeks had gone by since the sun came back but after years of darkness, she was finding it was harder to adjust to the brightness that filled her days again.

Hammerhead was quiet more often than not now, though a few people still stuck around to help out since it was just her. Most didn’t need to be hunters anymore and wanted to go back to living a peaceful life wherever they could or to simply help rebuild this world of theirs. She reached the back of her hand up to wipe some sweat off her forehead as she hunched over the engine of the car she was working on for a nearby local. It was a good thing, it was a very good thing that their world was theirs once more but Cindy was here when the boys came back from Insomnia. She saw the beating they took, the looks on their faces, the way they were missing just one. She knew sacrifices too great to even imagine were made to save them all.

The footsteps against the cement headed her way alerted her that someone was nearby but she didn’t look up. She knew there were a few people around the garage right now. It wasn’t until she heard a thud, like something heavy hitting the ground did she look around the car.

“Ta-da,” Prompto said, brushing off his gloved hands on his pants as he stood over some kinda hulking beast.

“What is that?” she asked, wrinkling her nose. While dead beasts of any size of shape didn’t bother her, she wasn’t quite sure why he wanted to dump it in her garage.

Prompto on the other hand looked offended. “It’s dinner, what does it look like?”

“A dead beast probably drippin’ blood on my floor.”

“I go out to slay us a meal to eat so we can feast like kings, and this is the thanks I get. Unbelievable.”

She tried not to laugh, but it was nearly impossible when he got that look on his face; where he was trying to be defiant but was still that goofball boy she met all those years ago. It was more than a little endearing. “I apologize for questionin' your manhood.”

He crossed his arms against his chest, but that grin of his was already showing through. “As you should.”

Sometimes he looked so much like that young boy who strolled into her garage, snapping pictures of everything he could and sometimes she could see where the weight of the world he bore on his shoulders, the lines on his face, the scars on his arms; where his boyish face and playful eyes turned into a strong jaw and compassionate hands.

He didn’t come back to Hammerhead right away after he came back from Insomnia, and for a moment Cindy was afraid he never would. That it only brought back too many aching memories for him, that he’d try to start his life somewhere else. When he came walking back to her garage, camera in hand again she didn’t know whether to hit him or hug him. After ten years of him being her constant companion at Hammerhead, protecting the place that meant the world to Cindy with everything he had, as much as she knew she could take care of herself she didn’t know what she’d do without him.

“May I ask whose gonna cook your feast?” She leaned her back up against the car, pulling off her grease covered gloves to toss them on a nearby table.

“Me, who else?”

“Prompto,” she laughed. “You hate cookin’.”

“I do not, where would you get that idea from.”

“Cause you complain about it every time.” A thought clicked in her mind. “Ignis is here isn’t he?”

Prompto nodded without missing a beat. “Yep, he’s inside.”

That sounded more like it. “Well, thank you for hunting the food.”

“Ah, what can I say?” He bowed making some grand gesture with his hands that made him look ridiculous. “I live to please.”

“Stop it,” she snorted, walking by him to hit him on the shoulder. It was hard to feel anything but a warm sense of happiness when he was around. The world was dark for so long but he was always a ray of sunshine even in the darkest of times.

Cindy went to keep walking but he grabbed a hold of her hand making her stop and turn back to him. When she looked up, his face was more serious than before, like there was something he wanted to say. She knew Prompto wasn’t always great with things that were harder to say; it took him a long time to open up about the things that haunted him. He looked unsure, like he wanted to say it but the words wouldn’t come out.

He could always take his time though. She’d wait.

She leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. It must’ve caught him off guard because he just started at her. Cindy started to walk towards the main building, but when she turned to see where Prompto was, he was still just staring after her. “Well,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. “Are ya comin’ with that beast of yours?”

A smile pulled at his lips before he reached down to pull the beast up onto his shoulders. “As you wish.”


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cindy/Prompto  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: Language  
> Words: 2961  
> Setting: Post Series, Hammerhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super excited this rare pairs week was a thing! What a great way to support pairings that don’t get a lot of attention ^^ I can’t do every day but I wanted to do some at least. These are all post series fics because I find a lot of enjoyment in exploring how their lives would be and how they’d change over the years. These are in no chronological order, tomorrow’s fic takes place before this one does haha but I’m excited to participate and to see what others bring to the week!

**Rain**

_(Day 1: Arguing)_

 

Prompto didn’t really mind taking longer hunts. Sometimes it was nice to feel like he could get away from the world for a little bit, well, when he wasn’t fighting for his life in a variety of ways. There were a lot of unpleasant beasts that lived up in the mountains and quite a few embarrassing instances he’d probably never repeat to anyone. Ever.

Sometimes Iris or one or more of the other hunters would come with him depending on where he was going. Sometimes when they were around Ignis or Gladio or both would come with him to catch up, for old times’ sake. Yeah, traveling out here wasn’t too terribly bad. Prompto liked it well enough, but the areas surrounding Hammerhead were his home for over ten years; he was kinda partial to them now.

Until the sky opened up and started to downpour nonstop on him.

It was blue skies, a warm breeze, nice sunshine beaming down and then all of a sudden he could barely see in front of him it was raining so hard. Yeah, thanks for that one, Mother Nature. Normally he’d pack up whatever he had to and make a run for wherever he left the car but of course, of course once he got everything in the car and finally got out of the rain, the car wouldn’t start. Oh, and his phone died so there was no way to call Hammerhead to have someone come and get him.

One middle finger after another. He distinctly remembered beating his head against the steering wheel a few times before heaving a sigh so dramatic it was probably childish. Prompto didn’t really have much choice but wait in the car till the rain stopped which could be anywhere from five minutes to five hours. He opened the car door and stepped back out into the rain; he might’ve slammed the car door a little too hard.

So he found himself making the way back to Hammerhead in the pouring rain. It was okay for a few minutes, but after a while he wondered if his clothes would ever be truly dry again. Also wet jeans that stuck to his legs worse than usual was pretty terrible; as were wet socks in boots. His hair was soaked down against his head, bangs constantly dripping in his face, water down the back of his neck. He supposed the only good thing was it wasn’t too cold out but it didn’t change the fact that even his underwear was wet (which, yes, was also terribly uncomfortable).

He tried to rub his gloved hands over his arms to warm up his skin that was starting to get a chill but nothing seemed to help; especially not those assholes who saw him walking in the rain and just kept driving along the road. Though at least then he got to give some middle fingers of his own.

By the time the sun started to go down he at least recognized the area he was walking in. The rain did lighten up but right now he’d need to sit under a sun lamp for hours to dry out. All he wanted to do was go to the trailer, get under actual warm water, and go to bed. That was it. He was cold, his legs were chaffed thanks to walking in wet jeans, he was tired of being wet, he was tired of walking.

Prompto nearly groaned in relief when he finally saw the lights of Hammerhead coming up on the road. The rain had dulled to a light drizzle, and he had no idea how far he actually walked from the car but the sight of home made him jog across the street and into the familiar service station. It was usually dry and dusty, but right now it looked like a mud pit, which was probably why no one was hanging around. He made a beeline for the trailer. There were a few lights on in handful of the buildings, a few other trailers, including the lights in Cindy’s garage but he’d see them tomorrow. Well, if he woke up for tomorrow.

He had his hand on the door when he heard a crash from the garage. Prompto looked over but he couldn’t see anything from where he was. If it was Cindy, he was sure she was fine; nothing could get that girl down. There were no other sounds, just the light rain hitting the various tin roofs. She was fine, she could take care of herself.

“Shit,” he grunted, dropping his hand from the handle and walking over to the garage. Really, she’d probably just tell him to leave, that she was busy but he couldn’t just go inside and not make sure she was okay first.

The garage was actually a sight for sore eyes. He couldn’t quite remember how long he had been away this time, maybe a week? He spent a lot of his free time in here; reading or tinkering with weapons, taking pictures when Cindy wasn’t looking. Sure, he had other friends who hung around Hammerhead, but what could he say? After all these years he was still a sucker for the blonde mechanic.  

Even though he was still soaking wet and cold, it was a comfort to smell the oil, see the familiar tools, benches, and of course the girl who was hunched over the front of a car. Okay, maybe he felt a little bit warmer now.

Cindy looked the same as she always did these days. Her curly hair she started to grow out a few years ago was pulled back in a hasty ponytail, white tank top covered in grease and oil, frayed shorts partly covered by her tool belt. She wasn’t wearing any protective covering on her legs which was a little unusual but what was even more so was the string of curses that fell from her lips when a tool fell out of her ungloved hands.

Prompto’s forehead furrowed as he walked into the garage. Cindy was typically pretty laid back about everything, nothing really ever annoyed her but she was sure looking annoyed as she reached down to grab the wrench off the cement. Her attire might’ve been unusual for a mechanic at first glance but she also always took care to wear leather to cover her legs and hands to prevent burns or injury.

He must’ve made enough noise (probably his wet clothes sloshing together, gross) walking in because she looked up and his stomach promptly sank; her eyes which were normally focused and bright where downcast, like she was upset, sad, something not good.

“What’s wrong, Cind?” he tried to take a few steps forward but she turned to face him fully, with one hand on her hip and the other pointing the wrench at him.

Oh.

Prompto tried not to cringe when he realized it was him was mad at, though for what reason he wasn’t quite sure; he hadn’t even been here for a few days.  He still put his hands up in defense, she was the one with the wrench not him.

“Where’ve you been?” she said. Her voice was a little hoarse though her accent was coming out a little thicker than usual as it did when she was upset.

Really, it wasn’t even the first time he had seen her like this; it’s not like he didn’t do his fair share of stupid things over the years. It was just this time he couldn’t figure out what he did, or what he did before he left. He knew he told her where he was going cause Prompto knew she liked to know, so it couldn’t have been that.

“Cindy, I know I told you I was going on a hunt that would take a little longer than usual. I’d never just leave without letting you know.”

She watched him for a moment before jabbing the wrench in his direction. “Five days,” she said, tucking the wrench in her belt before moving over to one of the work benches by the wall. “You said you’d be back in five days. Do ya even know how long it’s been?”

He was admittedly a little confused now. Yeah, he remembered saying five days now that she said something but between the weather and actually finding what he was looking for he assumed it was a little over that but that wasn’t unusual. “Oh, um, I dunno, six?”

Cindy unbuckled her tool belt and dumped it on the work bench before she faced him again. “Eight. It’s been eight days.”

“Okay.” He still wasn’t quite getting the point. “I mean, I’m sorry it took longer but the mark was harder to find and then I got caught in the goddamn rain.” He gestured to himself as he was dripping on her garage floor. “And then…” Shit, he’d have to tell her about the car. Now she really was gonna kill him. He reached up to run a hand through his wet hair. “Okay, try not to murder me with a wrench just yet, but the car broke down and I had to walk all the way out here.”

“I called ya.” Cindy crossed her arms against her chest, leaning back against the work bench. “I called ya yesterday, today, nothin’.”

He wasn’t sure if he should fall into false safety at the fact that she didn’t mention the car that broke down at his hands (again). “Ah, yeah, sorry. My phone died and then my charger died. I had no way to call anyone. I can get one of the others to come with me to tow it tomorrow.”

He expected to get a stern talking to about taking care of her cars, maybe a little cold shoulder till he brought her coffee and breakfast in the morning to make her forget about it. It wasn’t the first time and it was very likely it wouldn’t be the last; he didn’t have the best luck with cars. What Prompto didn’t expect is for her eyes to start to look glossy, like she was about to cry.

He panicked. Nearly tripping over a tool box she left on the ground, he hurried over to where she was standing. “Hey, hey, I’m sorry, it’s okay, I promise.” He reached his hands out to her shoulders, though the leather on his fingerless gloves was probably still wet. “I didn’t drive it down a cliff, it just wouldn’t start. I probably left the lights on or something stupid.”

“I don’t care about the car, ya idiot.” Cindy reached the palm of her hand up one of her eyes. “I thought somethin’ happened to you.”

Prompto blinked at her, his fingers still pressed against her shoulders. It’s not like he didn’t think she cared about him. He had gotten his fair share of lectures when he ran off to probably do something dumb, the knowing looks whenever he came back injured leaving her to take care of him. He wouldn’t have stayed here for so long if he thought she didn’t give a damn about him at all. He stayed because he cared about her, and because for whatever reason she seemed to like him around. That didn’t mean he had ever seen her get emotional over him before though.

“Oh, you know me, Cind,” he said, patting her shoulders before letting his hands fall to his sides only reminding him he was still soaking wet and probably looked ridiculous. “I always bounce back, no need to worry.”

She laughed which was nice but then she reached up to hit him in the chest, which kinda hurt.

“Ow, hey, what was that for?”

Cindy didn’t quite look as upset anymore, but she still didn’t look as carefree as she usually did. Clearly there was something still bothering her. “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we’ve established that a long time ago.”

She snorted and for a moment he thought that was it. She wasn’t the type to delve too much into how she was feeling, so he figured she’d brush by him and tell him to get changed so he’d stop dragging water everywhere or didn’t get a cold or something. His heart nearly stopped when her hands reached up to his face, when she leaned in to kiss him.

He could feel callouses on her fingers against his skin but her lips were soft, gentle. Was he breathing? Did he remember how to breathe? The better question was probably was he dreaming? Goosebumps rose on his skin, he was cold but she was so warm. He wanted nothing more than to reach out to her, to puller her closer, but he couldn’t even remember how to think let alone move.

Cindy started to move away from him, and it nearly made him groan at the loss of contact. It was quickly replaced with a sharp jolt of panic. Did he even remember to kiss her back?

Between his heart pounding in his ears and the string of curses in his head from his slow response he was surprised he actually could move. He reached over to grab her waist and leaned into kiss her with such a force he accidentally pushed her back into the work bench.

He winced and moved to apologize but he found that he couldn’t. Cindy was already moving her hands into his hair, pulling herself close as she kissed him.

She was kissing him. The girl he had been in love with God knew how many years now was kissing him. The wet clothes, the long hunt, the miserable morning didn’t matter at all anymore.

Her fingers against his head sent chills through his body. He ran his fingers down her hips until he reached the bare skin of her thighs. Cindy must’ve got the hint since she jumped into his grasp letting him put her up on the bench behind them. Prompto flattened his hands against her thighs, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck as he kissed her.

He didn’t know if he was dreaming again. It wouldn’t have been the first time really, but she was so real, so soft, so warm, and she was kissing him, she was actually kissing him.

Prompto leaned his forehead against hers, tilting his head down to be able to catch his breath and hell, catch up with his mind too. He didn’t even know what to say. Did he do it now? Tell her how he always felt? Or what if it didn’t mean the same thing to her? He found his heart couldn’t even sink at the thought; it was too far up in his throat.

“Hey.” She dropped her hands, one hitting him in the chest and the other under his chin, leading his face to look up to her green eyes, ones that looks so much brighter than before. “Don’t do that to me again. I dunno what I’d do without you.”

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her. There were a million things he wanted to say to her but only one came out (probably the best for his pride instead of just word vomiting at her). “Okay.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to rest her head against his shoulder. At first he was a little unsure what to do (the theme for this afternoon apparently); he wasn’t used to her being so affectionate towards him but he went with what felt right. He put his arms around her lower back and leaned his head against hers.

She sighed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” A smile pulled at his lips.

She was quiet for a moment but then she started to shake a little. For a panicked second he thought she was crying but before he could even ask if she was okay, Cindy sat up to look at him. Her face was a little red, and eyes a little watery but there was a huge grin on her lips.

“You’re soakin’ wet!” she exclaimed, clasping a hand over her mouth to try and hide her laughter, which while A for effort, didn’t stop it at all.

He snorted. “For gods sake, Cind, I’ve been trying to tell you that this whole time.”

She looked down at her own clothes, splotchy with wet patches from where she had pressed up against him. Cindy looked back up at him, still laughing like she had never seen him get caught in the rain before. “Why didn’t you get changed? You’re gonna get a cold.”

“I heard a noise in here, and I came to make sure you were okay, dummy.” Prompto reached up to tug at her ponytail which only made her laugh again.

He figured that was it, he missed his chance to tell her as per usual. She gave him this smile though, a different one; it was…nice, even though he was starting to feel the cold chills from his clothes once more, it made warmth spread in his chest. Cindy reached her hands up to his face again, leaning in to kiss him and he melted.

He realized as he kissed her back, pulling her back into him knowing full well he’d just get her clothes even more wet, that it wasn’t his missed chance. It was only the beginning of many chances.


	3. Humidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cindy/Prompto  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Discussing blood, injuries and giving stitches; Language  
> Setting: Post Series, Hammerhead  
> Words: 2361

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing them post series because I feel like after all that time they’d be very close and Prompto would lose (some) of his awkwardness around her, they’d fall into an easy rhythm of living around each other and tiptoeing around how they may feel. I also love the dynamic of Prompto’s sarcastic humor mixed with her playful but not taking anyone’s shit attitude. I just love them okay take this away from me.

**Humidity**

_(Day 2- Wound & Blood)_

“Are ya ready?”

“No, not really.” Prompto’s voice was slightly strained, his breathing uneven. When she looked up at him, his eyes were closed, one hand grasping her workbench and the other a fist on his knee.

The cement floor of her garage was cold on her knees but the rest of her was hot in the humid night. There was sheen of sweat over his face but she had a feeling it had less to do with the heat and more to go with the gaping wound in his side.

He had walked in looking a little beat with cuts on his face, bruises around his arms but that wasn’t anything too unusual; he tended to be a little too gung ho when he went on hunts by himself. He made some quip she couldn’t remember now because in seconds he nearly fell on his face, hand clutching his side. When he pulled it away even Cindy could see the crimson of his blood on his pale skin.

“Well, too bad,” she said, using what remained of his shirt she cut him out of to wipe away some of the blood that was dripping down his side.

“C’mon, Cind,” he breathed, clearly trying to keep his tone light hearted but it still sounded like he was having a hard time breathing. “No sympathy for the wounded hero?”

Cindy reached for the sizable first aid kit (the one Ignis pretended he forgot here) by her legs. “I’d have more sympathy if I told ya not to take this one alone.”

“Really?” Prompto cracked an eye open at her. “I told you so’s?”

She pulled out a bottle to set in her lap and opened a package of cloth bandages. “Until ya stop lettin’ beasts poke holes in your body than ya, I told you so.”

“It’s not like I walked up to it..” He paused to cough maybe but winced instead, hand reaching to where his cut was. “And…went ‘Gee, jolly, Mr. Giant Bird, please whip me with your giant ass tail again. I really love it when Cindy gives me a hard time for getting injured’.”

She spun the top of the bottle off, rolling her eyes but she felt a smile pulling at her lips. Even having gash up his side, bleeding on her garage floor he still had to have the last word. “Brace yourself.”

“Wait, wait,” he mumbled, his hand reaching for a glass Cindy had brought him, along with a bottle of the strongest liquor she had laying around; honestly it had probably been Cid’s. Prompto tipped the glass to his lips till the clear liquid was gone.

Cindy was suddenly reminded of a much younger boy, who had been offered a drink with his friends from one of the guys at the garage and who promptly spit it out everywhere. She decided not to bring that back up at the current time as endearing as it was at the time.

He hit the glass against the table. “Okay, go.”

Cindy positioned the bandage under his cut, leaving one clean one in her lap, and reached up to pour the liquid over the wound. It fizzed around the skin as it dripped down, cleaning and sterilizing whatever bacteria probably got in there.

Prompto hit his fist against the table, a groan falling from his lips but that was it.

Cindy wiped up the remaining solution and any other remains of blood before pressing a clean bandage over it. “Hold it right here,” she said, standing up when he put his hand over the fabric. She went to throw away the used bandages, picking up a roll of medical tape out of the kit before leaning back over him. “I’m callin’ a doctor, ya need stitches or it’s not gonna heal.”  

He looked paler than usual when he looked up at her. “Nah, I’m fine.”

“Nah is not an answer.” She knew him, she knew he was tough as nails. It was easy to see all the scars on his shoulders, his back, his chest; all a sign of strength and perseverance but also a sign of fragile humanity. “Ya need stitches.”

“Then you do it.”

Cindy was surprised at how strong his voice came out that time, maybe the alcohol finally dulled some of his senses. “I’m not doin’ that, I’m not gonna risk hurtin’ ya more.” She straightened herself up with every intention to figure out where she left her cellphone to call the doctor local to the area but his eyes caught hers, making her stop.

They were always where he held his emotions. She could almost always tell how he was feeling just by looking at the familiar blue of his eyes. She expected to see annoyance that she wasn’t do what he wanted, though he was probably used to that by now, probably pain too since only moments ago he was practically bleeding out on her floor. Instead they were just soft as he watched her.

“I trust you.”

She bit down on her lip. Cindy looked to the bandage which was already starting to soak through. He might lose too much blood if they waited for the nearest doctor, it’s not like Hammerhead was near anything remotely residential (and not like she could actually say no to him). “Alright,” she sighed, sitting back down on the floor.

She rummaged through the box looking for the stitching supplies. It had been a while since she did it last but even then it was only because no one else was there who could. Cindy slipped on some glove before ripping open the needle package along with the stitching thread. “There’s no anesthetic, ya sure ya wanna do this?” She threaded the needle the way Ignis showed her years before; he seemed to have the good foresight this task might fall to her more than once. He wasn’t wrong.

“I’m fine,” Prompto said, reaching for the bottle she left on the bench.

Cindy tapped his hand that was still holding the bandage so he’d let go. She pulled the bandage away; blood had already started to soak through. The wound didn’t look infected from what she could tell on limited medical knowledge. Really she only knew from seeing other hunter’s wounds and whatever cuts and gashes this one insisted he was fine from.

She carefully aligned the needle on the bottom of the wound and pushed it through his skin.

“Jesus,” he hissed, though he was careful not to move. “A little warning, Cind?”

“It’s better for ya not to expect it.” She glanced up at him as she carefully pulled on the thread. “Then ya won’t get all tense like ya do when you’re anticipatin’ somethin’.”

He grunted, taking a sip from the bottle as Cindy went to push the needle through the other side of his skin.

This was gonna take a bit and it probably didn’t tickle. Cindy looked up but his eyes were staing off a head, his face a little twisted as he tried to hide how he was actually feeling.

She figured now would be a good time.

“Hey, Prompto?”

“Yeah?” he breathed.

When she looked up again, his eyes were closed. “Remember the first time ya had a drink and ya spit it out everywhere?”

He groaned, though she wasn’t sure from pain or embarrassment. “Shit, I can’t believe you saw that. I would’ve been mortified if I had known.”

“Not now?”

“No, you’ve seen me do…” He breathed in suddenly, fingers gripping into his knee. “Way more embarrassing things now.”

A smile pulled at her lips despite their current situation. It was true. Prompto had a way of sticking his foot in his mouth or tripping over his own feet but she really wouldn’t have him any other way.

When she looked back down, his skin did seem a little irritated but it wasn’t looking any way it shouldn’t, at least that she thought. “I thought it was cute. You were cute.”

“I really appreciate we’re talking about how cute I was in the past tense.”

She laughed that time. He seemed to be better when he was talking at least. “If I remember right, his highness didn’t take it much better.”

Prompto inhaled sharply but that was mainly because he started to laugh. “He at least swallowed it but coughed so bad he was nearly bent over.”

That sounded about right. Cindy reached up to wipe some blood that started to run down Prompto’s side. Thankfully the stitching was working and it wasn’t bleeding nearly as much.

“Gladio was the only one of us three who could take it and probably because he had the combined body weight of me and Noct.”

Prompto still didn’t talk too much about the past, good or bad memories, but he also didn’t change the subject quickly anymore. Cindy understood; some wounds needed much more than a few stitches to heal.

He groaned, taking a quick drink from the bottle. “I don’t mean to rush you, but are you almost done?”

“Ya asked me to do this, ya’ll have to wait.” She leaned forward on her knees, trying to keep her legs from falling asleep. “I’m a little over halfway there.”

He rolled his head back but didn’t say anything else.

It was quiet outside, just the usual sound of the wind and summer crickets. Despite the fact she was tending to his injury, it was familiar. She stayed up late and so did he. When Prompto was around he usually sat up on her bench and fiddled with his camera, tools, or weapons, keeping his hands busy and keeping her company. Sometimes he’d be quiet and sometimes he’d talk her ear off. Either way, somewhere along the way she was used to him there; to the point where it felt off when he was gone. Which is why she wanted to hit him when he came back injured like tonight.

It was slow, but she saw him start to slouch forward. Without jostling the hand with the needle she pressed her other hand against his chest so he didn’t fall.

“Cindy,” he murmured. “Please tell your garage to stop spinning.”

She doubted it was the alcohol, he was still a lightweight sure but he hadn’t had that much. He probably lost too much blood was just starting to feel the effects, that and probably from the sheer pain he had to be in. “Alright, I’m gonna need ya to try and stay sitting up. I’m almost done. Stay with me, okay?”

He nodded, reaching one hand up to the bench next to him for support.

She was just about to the top where she could tie it off. It wasn’t the prettiest but the wound was closed and he at least wasn’t losing any more blood. Just in case, she grabbed another clean bandage and placed it over the stitches, using some medical tape to keep it on. Cindy pulled off the gloves, tossing them in a pile to be cleaned after.

“Okay, all done. Ya wanna lollipop?” Cindy stood up but only enough so she could duck her head under his arm. She wrapped her arm around his waist, careful not to bump where she just bandaged.

“You shouldn’t offer people lollipops when I know for a fact you don’t have any.” Prompto sounded a little more lucid but his eyes were drooping, legs wobbling some when she helped him to his feet.

She could walk him over to the trailer where he usually stayed, but that was across the way and too much movement risked the stitches breaking. The apartment attached to the garage was closer and at least there she could keep an eye on him. “How about a comfy couch and some pain meds?”

“That sounds almost as good.”

She walked him through the garage to the plain door in the wall. He seemed to be walking pretty well, getting up the couple of steps and in through the small doorway but he didn’t last too long on the couch. Prompto sat down without her help just fine, but when she came back in the room with the strongest pain killers she had and a glass of water he was already laying back on the couch, one leg up over the foot of the couch and the other hanging off. His eyes were closed, on hand on his chest, one resting back over his head.

Lots of things had changed over the many years they knew each other, but some things never did.

“C’mon, sit up a little,” she said, walking over to the couch. Cindy half expected him to be dead asleep, he could sleep just about anywhere to begin with, but he opened his eyes.

He managed to sit himself up on his elbows though she didn’t miss the wince as he did. She leaned over to pass him the cup and the painkillers so he could take them before turning to place the glass of water on the nearby table.

Prompto fell back against the couch with a groan.

“I’m gonna call the doctor so don’t think you got outta it,” she said, leaning back up.

He snorted but his closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up to her. “Hey, Cind?”

“What?”

“You’re the best.”

She laughed lightly, but it was sweet, he was always sweet. Cindy leaned over again, this time putting a finger under his chin to make him look up her. “Next time, don’t get yourself hurt enough to bleed on my floor.”

A smile pulled at his lips, making his face bright for a moment. “You got it.”

She dropped her hand as his eyes started to flutter shut.

“But bet you wouldn’t know what to do without me, blood at all.” His voice was muffled, and she wasn’t even sure if that’s all he meant to say, because his head lulled off to the side, breathing evening out.

Cindy paused for a moment, before she reached out to brush some of his blonde hair from his face. “Yeah,” she breathed. “Somethin’ like that.”


	4. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ignis/Aranea (mentioned Cindy/Prompto)  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: Language  
> Words: 1921   
> Setting: Exactly one year post series, Hammerhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t actually planning on writing another pairing but I have some friends who hardcore ship it so I wanted to do something for them <3 Also in prep for writing this I also started to hardcore ship it so it was a win-win. They’re so cute and I love their chemistry together, their banter. It is my first time writing them, but I enjoyed it so much I’ll probably do it again ^^

**Sunrise**

_(Day 3 - Dancing)_

 

Aranea’s thought for the fiftieth time this night was that all this was going on for far too long, but then again she wasn’t one for celebrations; if you could even call this a celebration. She glanced up at the sky, the stars shining down but still dark all around.

With a sigh she looked back to the bonfire going strong right in Hammerhead’s parking lot; though thankfully one of these morons decided to think and placed the fire far enough away from the gas lines so they all didn’t die for the sake of some s’mores. Aranea leaned into her palm, letting her elbow rest on her knee. She was perched up on a stack of wooden crates someone brought out for chairs, not terribly comfortable but old lawn chairs weren’t so much either.

Someone shouted drawing her attention. She turned her head but it was just some drunk hunters bringing out more beer probably; not that she’d complain about that. There was a band playing off to the side as well, but they had already been playing for hours now, upbeat songs, slow songs, everything and anything they knew she supposed. Some people had been dancing on and off, some were still dancing and probably wasted. The music was nice and all, but at the same celebrating just didn’t seem right.

There were quite a few people here, or around the area, most of whom she knew by face, some of whom she knew by name. Cid was closest to her, propped up in a lawn chair and sound asleep the old coot. Gladio was behind Cid with a small group of people including Gladio’s sister who was just about as tall as him and just as relentless in battle. She was talking to one of the boys more than the others so Aranea supposed that’s why Gladio was there, gripping onto a beer can as he spoke. Always the big brother he was.

She stared back through the fire where Prompto was sitting across from her, back up against some crates like the one she was sitting on. He was in the middle of telling some sort of story to Cindy who was sitting next to him, his arm draped around her shoulders, and watching him with amused eyes. Cindy even changed out of her work clothes for once to wear a small summer dress that still didn’t leave all that much to the imagination; not that shortcakes there probably minded. Saps the both of them. Aranea paused when Cindy laughed, reaching over to hit Prompto in the chest, the cheesiest smile on his face. It really was about goddamn time already.

Mostly she didn’t know the names of but knew their faces; hunters, local business owners, old Insomnia residents, anyone who knew his royal highness, or whatever fancy name they had for the kid, personally Aranea supposed. The other cities where having huge celebrations over the one year anniversary of the sun coming back up, but here they were, just a bonfire, food, and some music.

She looked over to her other side, though she already knew who was sitting there.

“Hey, don’t worry, Specs, you aren’t missing anything,” she said, leaning back against the creates behind her.

Ignis’ head turned towards her, like he was looking right at her. “Rest assured, I didn’t.”

“Just Cid snoring, Gladio about to punch out a guy if he takes one more step towards Iris, and Cindy and Prompto being disgusting.”

One side of his lips curled upwards. “Thanks for the update, Aranea.”

“Yeah, whatever.” She hit her head back against the crate. He had been sitting there for a while like her, just being quiet unless someone addressed him. He probably didn’t feel like celebrating much either. At least Gladio could watch over his sister, and Prompto had Cindy to distract him, Ignis didn’t really have much of any distraction.

“Hey,” she said, making him look up at her again.

“Yes?” His tone was questioning but suspicious.

“Can you dance?”

He paused for a moment. “I was raised in the royal court. Yes, I can dance.”

“Yeah but I mean can you dance now.” Ignis told her once he appreciated she was blunt about his eyesight and didn’t tiptoe around like others did, that it made him feel more like nothing was wrong. She felt sorry for him when it happened, yeah, but she didn’t think anything was wrong with him, not before and not now.

He quirked an eyebrow up at her. “Dance doesn’t always require sight. It’s muscle memory too.” He cleared his throat. “I think the real question is can you dance.”

Aranea scoffed but her heart was a little in her throat. “Who said I was asking you to dance, Specs?”

“No one,” he said, standing to his feet. “But I’m asking you.” Ignis held her hand out to her and fuck it all why was he always so smooth?

“Fine but if you step on my feet I’m leaving.” She jumped down from her crate and carefully placed her hand in his. If anyone asked it was so he wouldn’t trip on anything these idiots laid out all over the ground, though she knew he was capable of finding his way around.

He stopped when the music got loud enough and he was pretty much right where the rest of the people were dancing. Of course, of course the moment he took her other hand the band decided to play a slow song. If that was on purpose she’d stab all those damn singers.

Aranea didn’t really get a chance to glare at them because Ignis wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing his hand up against her lower back. She was so caught off guard she nearly stepped on his feet but he seemed to straighten her up easily enough, propping her arm up with his and holding up the hands that were still together.

She felt a little breathless when he started to move that she didn’t even really know what to do. Turns out she didn’t need to, he led just fine.

“Shit, you weren’t kidding,” she murmured not missing the smile that cracked on his face.

“I did it for a very long time.”

“Muscle memory, huh.” Really, Ignis astounded her, fuck if she’d ever tell him that but he did. The first time she saw him after Noctis vanished, Ignis could barely walk with a cane without having Gladio or Prompto nearby to help. Now she always asked him if he was actually lying to her about being blind because without the scars and the glasses, she wouldn’t be able to tell. He got around fine, he fought, he cooked. Yeah, she knew it was due to his trained and heightened senses that he could still do all the things he used to with relative ease, mainly because she watched him do it and occasionally helped with the fighting aspect, but he probably fooled plenty of people who didn’t know otherwise.

Aranea tried not to make a surprised noise when he leaned her backwards, just enough for her to instinctively lift one foot slightly off the ground before standing her upright again, completely in control of this situation. It was stupid. Stupid Ignis and his stupid strong arms making her feel like she weighed nothing and his stupid jaw sticking out just a little as he gave her a small smile almost like he knew what she was thinking.

“I had to teach Noctis to dance, you can imagine how well that went,” he said.

“Better or worse than me,” she said.

There was that dumb smile again. “Oh, much worse than you.”

“Is that a compliment or should I step on your feet a few times?”

Ignis chuckled. “A compliment. He was a new level of terrible.”

She knew Ignis was just remembering probably a miserable experience at the time fondly now but it just made her stomach sink. “This is stupid.”

“What is?” he asked. If he was concerned he didn’t show it as he didn’t stop dancing with her, well, he was dancing, she didn’t know what the hell she was doing.

“This whole thing. Why are we celebrating someone’s death? I know it’s been a year or whatever, but it just doesn’t feel right. I don’t understand how you all are okay with this.”

To her surprise he actually laughed.

“Easily,” Ignis said. “No amount of moping and feeling bad is going to bring Noctis back.” That time Ignis did stop though he didn’t let her go. “I’m not saying it’s always easy, because it’s not, but I know he wouldn’t want the people he cared about wasting around feeling sorry for themselves.”

Someone cheered in the background and made Aranea turn back to the bonfire. It was Gladio, who was being handed a s’more by Iris who in turn was taking a bite of her own. Cid was still snoring away, and Cindy and Prompto were still talking though she had moved to rest her head on her his shoulder, their fingers intertwined between them.

“So here we are,” Ignis said.

When she turned back to him, she swore his face was a little closer than before, his breath warm on her face.

“I miss Noctis every day, that probably will never change, same for the others. But today we celebrate him and what he did so we could keep living in peace.”

Another cheer went up but this time she could see why from where she was standing; the sky was starting to lighten, the sun was coming up.

“Or you’re just being a sap,” she said, though her tone didn’t come out very harsh. If anything it was more endearing than she ever would’ve thought possible until a few years ago.

“Or I’m just being a sap,” he repeated, though with his usual humor. “Thank you for being a wonderful dance partner.” Ignis let her go but kept one hand in his as he bowed slightly to her and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. Probably some court thing or something old and ancient no one did anymore.

“How many times do I have to tell you,” she said when he dropped her hand, trying to ignore the way it still felt warm where his lips had been. “You can’t lie for shit.”

“Fair enough,” he said, though he still had a smile on. “You’re not the worst though, Noctis excluded.”

She was about to respond with probably something snarky but she found she lost her train of thought when he tilted his face up.

“Ah, the sun’s coming up isn’t it?”

“Yeah, she said. “Started a little bit ago I guess.”

Even though his glasses covered what would be considered the most expressive part of your face, he still always portrayed emotions well; when he wanted to that was. This time, she couldn’t even really explain the look on his face. It was almost blissful but with a sense like something was missing too.

“It must be beautiful,” he said. “The sunrise.”

The sky started to get brighter and brighter, the sunrise coming through in different colored shades but Aranea could only see them the way they reflected on his face. The way it shown against his skin, the dark scars that lay there and glint of his glasses, how it made his clean shaven jaw more defined, made his brown hair look lighter.

“Yeah,” she said. “Beautiful.”


	5. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Prompto/Cindy  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Slight Sexual Implications  
> Words: 1682  
> Setting: Post Series, Hammerhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually one of the first ones I wrote back in the beginning of the year (this one and day one’s) but I never posted them so I figured now would be a good time! As much as I enjoy the sweet tension of them trying to find their footing around their feelings, having an established relationship to work with is also so sweet since they’d just genuinely care about each other and be adorable okay ;-;

**Thunderstorm**

_(Day 4 - Comforting)_

Cindy never had issues sleeping. She was used to staying up sometimes days at a time to work on whatever she was fixing, and then promptly crashing. Not much woke her up; even when the world was dark, she knew whenever she went to sleep her home was in the best of hands.

But she found it was very different when consistently shared her bed with someone who didn’t quite have the same luxury she usually did.

Her eyes fluttered open, though she was a little unsure why at first considering the room was still dark, no sign of the sunrise. For a panicked moment she thought it was before, that the sun wasn’t coming up and she was late for work. She sat up quickly, trying to catch her breath but before she could actually get out of bed to check the time, a different sort of panic gripped her.

Cindy felt the way the blankets rustled, the way bed shook slightly; probably what woke her up in the first place. She looked over to the usual warm presence that slept next to her. Even in the darkness of the room she could see his blond hair jostled more than usual, his forehead furrowed, normally bright blue eyes clamped shut, hands gripping down on the sheets underneath him. His head was tossing back and forth, body tense, legs shifting.

She reached a hand out to Prompto’s chest, feeling the way his heart was racing, the cold sheen of sweat coating his pale skin. Cindy bit down on her lip. “Hey,” she whispered, pressing down on him gently.

He didn’t really respond, save for a few small whimpers that fell from his lips making her heart clench.

“Hey,” she tried again, this time moving her hand to his face, the light scruff on his jaw pricking her fingers. “You’re havin’ a nightmare, sugar. It’s just a dream.”

He seemed to breathe a little bit easier at the sound of her voice like some part of his subconscious recognized her but he still looked pained.

“Prompto, it’s just a dream. You’re okay, I promise.” She placed her hand flat against his face; despite the cold sweat he was hot to the touch.

Cindy was careful not to jostle him too much; while Prompto would never hurt a fly unless he had no other choice, he was still a veteran hunter. She didn’t wanna scare him on top of whatever horrors his mind was putting himself though.

“C’mon,” she said, leaning over to him slightly. “It’s okay.”

His hand flew up to hers so fast she nearly jumped back in surprise. With a gasp his eyes snapped open, like he was trying to figure out where he was. His grip was tight on her hand near his face, still trying to catch his breath.

“It’s okay,” Cindy hushed. “Was just a nightmare, that’s all.”

Prompto blinked a few times but he was at least starting to breath evenly again. He looked over to her, still disoriented. She used her free hand to reach over and brush away some of his bangs that were sticking to his forehead.

“You’re okay,” she said. It wasn’t the first time she woke up to his nightmares, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. She didn’t know what he saw, what he tortured himself over; he never really talked much about it and she never tried to ask.

“Jesus, Cind, I’m sorry,” he breathed as he sat up in bed. He dropped her hand to reach up to rub both his hands against his eyes. “Did I wake you?” Prompto’s voice had a little bit of a waiver to it.

She wanted to just reach over and comfort him but she let him have his space, settling for letting her fingers play with the hem of his shirt she was wearing. “Nah, I was already awake.”

There was a tug of a smile on his lips, blue eyes looking over to her. “Liar.”

“Well, excuse you,” she huffed, trying in vain to keep a smile from her lips.

Cindy could’ve kept teasing him, could’ve kept the air light like she tried to sometimes but there was a knot in her stomach.

She hated seeing him in pain whether physical or emotional, she hated when he couldn’t sleep because of his demons, when he went off alone in the mountains for a hunt and didn’t come back when he said he would. Cindy worried about him, probably more than she ever worried about anyone. She knew he wasn’t boy anymore, he was a grown man, a skilled hunter, who could take care of himself, her, and all of Hammerhead if he needed to. Yet when she saw him struggle with the things that haunted him, when they ate away at him like this all she saw was the boy who’d trudge back to Hammerhead, cuts and bruises on his face and body and a bashful look on his face because he thought it was a good time to take a picture while him and his friends were trying to fight.

Cindy reached her hand up to brush against his cheek. “You okay, sugar?”

He sighed but he leaned his head into her touch. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

She wasn’t quite sure if that was true but she let it be. She tried to stifle a yawn behind her hand but it didn’t seem to go unnoticed.

“C’mon,” he said, nodding his head back towards the bed.

She laid on her side, head hitting her pillow and feeling the bed shift as Prompto laid back down next to her. Though before she could weasel her way onto his side, two arms wrapped around her stomach, pulling her in until her back was pressed up against his chest. She thought about reminding him that he’d probably fall asleep like that and complain how his arm was completely numb when he woke up but she decided she was actually too comfortable to make him move.

She never needed anyone to take care of her, she never even really needed anyone to be there for her. It was just how she was, but having strong arms holding her close, a warm body behind her, and a scruffy jaw against the back of her neck making her laugh, she just felt safe.

Cindy felt him press his lips to a part of her shoulder that was exposed under her shirt, and another to the side of her neck. She sighed as her eyes fluttered shut. Really, she just wanted to fall right back asleep. These were the nights she liked the most; when she didn’t have to stay up late working, and he wasn’t out on a hunt overnight. She tried to focus on that, how warm and comfortable she felt that he was here.

But the knot in her stomach wouldn’t go away.

“Prompto?” she asked, kicking her legs back against his. Her feet were cold but he was as warm as he always was.

“Hmm?” he answered, a tell tale sign he was already starting to nod back to sleep himself.

She fidgeted a moment before settling down to rest her hands over his. Cindy never liked to ask because he never liked to talk about it but at the same time she couldn’t just let it go unsaid. “Do you wanna talk ‘bout it?”

He was quiet and for a moment she thought she was already too late. She might sleep like the dead, but so could he. It wasn’t until she felt his fingers lace with hers she knew he was still awake.

“Sometimes the past doesn’t wanna stay in the past, you know?”

She knew she didn’t quite have the same kinda demons he had, but she still knew it all too well. As carefully as she could, meaning without elbowing him in the face, Cindy rolled over so she could face him. She half expected his eyes to be closed, that dopey half asleep look on his face that she was taken back when she found his eyes open and watching her.

“I know,” she said, tilting her head up to press her lips to his. “But the present ain’t half bad.”

That one got a smile, that big, beautiful one that made her forget how to breathe.  He leaned in to kiss her but the force of it surprised her so much she laughed. His fingers pressed into her back, pulling her in closer against him. “Not half bad at all,” he murmured.

Cindy kicked her legs between his, reaching her hands up to run through his hair. She went to kiss him again but he groaned, trailing his lips across her jaw instead.

“Cind, if you don’t stop, you’re never gonna get back to work on time.”

She hummed, playing with the hairs on the back of the head which earned her a kiss to the neck. She reached a hand to his chin, pulling his face up so he was looking at her. Sure, sleep was nice, but there were things that were more important, like simply living.

“I’m the boss, ain’t no one gonna tell me I’m late.”

There was that smile again, though this time he pressed his weight against her till she was laying on her back. Granted it wasn’t quite that graceful considering their legs were still tangled and Prompto lost his balance but she was laughing and so was he. He reached his hands up to her face, using some of his fingers to brush her bangs from her face. His face was bright and it made her heart skip.

“Whatever you say, boss lady.”

When he leaned in to kiss her it was his usual mix of soft and sweet but still with his energetic boyish charm he never lost. Nothing would probably make his nightmares go away at this point, but Cindy was at least glad she was there to make sure he knew that everything was still gonna be okay. He’d be okay, she’d always make sure of that.


	6. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cindy & Prompto (with a brief mention of Ignis/Aranea)  
> Rating: K  
> Warnings: None  
> Words: 2158  
> Setting: Post Series, Hammerhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out to be Fairy Tale but as I kept writing it, it turned much sweeter and a little more emotional so I decided Holding Hands would be a better prompt for it :3 Just let them be sweet cuties forever please. Also I know it’s a little Lion Kingy at the end but I thought it was a cute sentiment haha

**Stars**

_(Day 5 - Holding Hands)_

 

One of the things Prompto loved about being outside of the cities were the stars. Insomnia was always so bright, you could never see the stars at night and then there were ten years of a darkness that even took the stars away. They were just gone, all the memories he had looking up to see the glittering dots covering the sky where gone. Getting the sun and the stars back came with a terrible price, one that still made his heart ache but it would be for nothing if he didn’t appreciate the sky now. Sure, he wasn’t super great with constellations but he could occasionally tell time thanks to Gladio forcing Prompto to learn when they were traveling; even though he’d just cheat and check his phone discreetly after Gladio asked. It usually didn’t go over well.

It seemed like a million years ago, really it wasn’t even eleven. He was told he always had a home in Insomnia with Ignis and Gladio when they stayed but he decided city life wasn’t much for him anymore. Once Insomnia was rebuilt it would be a grand city again, though it would never be the same. It could be the never be the same, so he didn’t stay; he couldn’t bear to stay. Besides out here Prompto could hear the crickets, the animals scurrying by, see the mountains in the distance and the stars.

“What’re ya doin’ up here?”

All of the stars.

He turned his head to see Cindy walking across the roof of the storage house. “Hiding from Aranea.”

“What did you do this time?” She sat down on the roof next to him, stretching her legs out in front of her and her arms over her head, tank top rising up to show the smooth skin of her stomach.

“Why do you always assume I did something?”

“Cause ya usually do.”

She wasn’t wrong. “Fair enough.”

Cindy reached over to hit him in the chest, her signal for him to keep telling the story.

“Okay, okay,” he said, swatting her hand away. “I only asked where her boyfriend was, a harmless, innocent question.”

Cindy arched her eyebrow. “She doesn’t have a boyfriend, which I know you know meaning ya were tryin’ to get a rise outta her. Not very innocent.”

“Hey now, that’s not very fair. I only see her maybe once or twice a month, a lot can change. I was only being polite.”

“No,” Cindy laughed, pointing a finger at him. “You’re an instigator.”

She still wasn’t wrong. “Whatever, Cind, blame me all you want.” He crossed his hands over his chest, eyes looking up at the sky. “Maybe it’s my chance now then, huh?”

“What? You and Aranea?”

“Yeah, sure, why not?” He was only teasing really. While he liked Aranea well enough and sure he found her attractive when he was younger, the thought kinda made him feel like he would be dating his sister. He still felt offended when Cindy burst out in laughter.

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence.” He was trying to play mad but it wasn’t easy when he saw her happy enough to be able laugh like that, to be happy like that around him.

She reached up to wipe her eyes as she looked down at him. “Sorry, sugar, you’re not really her type,” she said as she leaned over to him and for a moment he forgot to breathe.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but when she pinched his cheek he supposed that was what he should’ve expected.

“You’re too soft.”

He really wanted to say its cause he wasn’t blind, right? But he was pretty sure Ignis would hear from where ever he was with his cat senses and Prompto would never hear the end of it. Again. “Is that a compliment?” he snorted, reaching his hands up behind his head. Whether she didn’t have an answer or just didn’t wanna answer he didn’t know. “Why’d ya hide up here then?”

“Have you seen those heels she was wearing? I’m sticking to the higher ground that requires lots of climbing.”

“I don’t think that’ll stop her.”

That was probably true.

“I like looking at the stars,” he said, which was the more honest answer.

Cindy looked upwards towards the sky. “Yeah, they’re there alright.”

“Is that seriously all you have to say?”

“What?” she shrugged. “They’re up there.”

He supposed she never really lived in the city where she couldn’t see them; save for more recently they were always there to her. He was the one who squinted at the sky as a child, trying to see if he could locate them, who stared at them from an open field surrounded by his best friends, laughing, eating and watching the stars. “That is not the appropriate response, get over here.”

Cindy rolled her eyes at him. “They’re stars, Prompto. They’re in the sky.”

“Do you have zero imagination? Get over here.”

She made some sort of huffing noise but she inched over, her legs bumping into his as she laid down on her back. Her shoulder nearly touched his when her head hit the roof. Prompto suddenly regretted his choices.

“Look,” he said, clearing his throat. “Yeah they’re up there, but they serve an important purpose.”

“Like what?”

When he glanced over at her she was watching him, a knowing sort of look on her face. What was breathing again? “Honestly I don’t remember. I always fell asleep when Gladio was explaining it.”

Prompto felt her laugh next to him. He thought his crush on her would go away eventually; it was a crush from a completely different time in his life, people grow out of those things. Yet the longer he stayed on Hammerhead, the fact it was the first place he wanted to come back to when he left Insomnia, and that here she was still making his stomach flip seemed to prove otherwise. She was always such a light to him, always smiling, always kind to him. When the world was dark he could always find his way back here to her, both literally when there was no sun and when there was a sun but all he could see was darkness.

“There,” he said, pointing up towards what caught his eye. “A shooting star, see it?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Didja make a wish?”

Right now he really didn’t need to. “Nah, you take this one.”

She was quiet for a moment, green eyes looking up at the sky. He wasn’t sure if she was actually making a wish or just humoring him but either was okay really. While when he first started to hang around her long stretches of silence between them used to make him nervous and feel the need to fill it with jokes or something, it wasn’t so bad anymore. She got fairly talkative with him over the years but he still found she was a quiet person and didn’t need to fill every moment with words like he had a habit of doing.

She shifted slightly, the bare skin of her shoulder brushing up against his. He swallowed, trying to keep his throat from getting dry. Sure he didn’t really get nervous around her too much these days, he spent a better part of ten years with her on Hammerhead, but that didn’t mean he still didn’t get the stupid butterflies in his stomach like he was still a teenager. It was embarrassing actually.

He opened his mouth to fill the silence but she beat him to it.

“I used to like one of the constellations, the…uh…the big bear one.”

Prompto couldn’t unsee a picture of Cindy just as tall as Cid’s knees with a head full of curly hair and freckles on her face proudly declaring the giant bear as her favorite constellation. “Why does that not surprise me at all.”

She chuckled. “Well then what was yours?”

“I dunno,” he said, eyes scanning over the sky and most definatly not trying to glance over the gorgeous woman next to him. Nope, not a chance. “We couldn’t really see the stars in Insomnia all that well.”

“Never?”

“Well, I mean, if we left the city yeah, or if you were in a darker part of the city maybe,” he shrugged. “But not often.”

She hummed and he couldn’t resist looking at her. She was watching the sky still, a look on her face he couldn’t quite read. “Ya had to’ve have one though, right?”

“Maybe the dragon?” he said. “I was a nerd, it was probably the dragon.”

She turned her head so she was looking at him, a smile on her lips. “Was?”

He brought his hand up to his chest. “Ouch, why do you wound me so?”

Cindy rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. It was so breathtaking he had to clear his throat and look back up at the sky. You’d think after all these damn years he’d be used to it.

She fell quiet again and so did he. Prompto just let his eyes wander over the lights above them, the moon shining down over the lights that were still on at Hammerhead. It was peaceful, as it usually was out here. Monsters didn’t get too close except on rare occasions; the only thing that could get rowdy were if there were a lot of people hanging around but even then they were just enjoying life. He’d never fault them for that.

Prompto supposed that was one of the reasons he liked it so much here. It reminded him of the peaceful nights he used to spend camped out in the fields with his friends. He still saw them of course. While they were busy, Gladio and Ignis came out whenever they wanted a break from their own work; hell, Ignis was here somewhere now. It was always nice to see them, to hang out like they used to, even if one was missing. When…after Noct was gone, Prompt was worried he’d lose the only other friends he ever had too. While they lived in different places, Gladio and Ignis always seemed to make sure to visit when they could to remind Prompto he wasn’t alone. That didn’t change this time either.

There was a dull pain in his chest, one that didn’t ever really seem to go away but looking at the stars it made him remember something. A smile pulled at his lips.

“You know, Noct used to say that the people who’ve passed away are up there in the stars looking down on us.”

“Oh, did he?” Cindy’s words where careful; she probably knew Prompto didn’t bring up Noctis on his own very often.

“Yeah, he said his dad used to tell him that. I mean, I’m sure he knew it wasn’t real but it was probably an appealing idea to a kid.”

Prompto really had no idea where he was going with the story or why he even brought it up. It hurt, it always did, but there was also some sort of peace that came with it now like talking about the days long gone made them all still alive somehow.

He wasn’t sure where to go from there so he just let it sit, letting the quiet night fill the air between them instead. Prompto felt that familiar surge of anxiety flutter in the pit of his stomach, urging him to crack a joke to lighten the mood he brought on by talking too much. He opened his mouth to do just that but he felt something warm against his hand, calloused fingers pressing into his palm. He glanced down to see Cindy lacing her fingers with his as she grabbed onto his hand.

Now he really felt like a teenager again. Cindy was never much into physical contact, even among friends and family so having her be the one to reach out and take his hand had his heart in his throat.

“I like that,” she said. “Like they’re still here with us.”

That was probably the point, a father comforting a son who missed his mom and wanted to feel like she was still there. Prompt was far from a child anymore, regardless of how he may or may not act, but it was a comforting thought.

“Yeah,” he said, turning his head to look over at her. She was staring up at the sky, a small smile on her face. He curled his fingers down around hers causing her to look over at him. “I like it too.”

Cindy gave him a warm smile, one that made him feel like all really wasn’t lost in the world when sometimes it was how he felt. She didn’t say anything else though, she just went back to look up at the sky.

She also didn’t move her hand away from his, so he didn’t move a muscle either.


	7. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cindy/Prompto  
> Rating: K  
> Words: 3179  
> Setting: Post Series, Hammerhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired a song that played on the radio when I was at a 4th of July party. I just saw them dancing to an old song on an old radio in the garage and it gave birth to this. I also really love writing from Cindy’s perspective because we all know how he feels about her haha but we only ever get that she’s a workaholic. While yeah, true, I don’t for a second believe that wouldn’t mean they’ve wouldn’t have grown in to best friends as they lived on Hammerhead together and that she wouldn’t fall right back in love with him. It just might’ve taken her a little while to realize what she always had.

**Sunset**

Cindy never cared too much for having the radio on while she worked. Cid liked to listen to music, but save for the occasional song popping on she enjoyed, she could’ve done without it. She didn’t even know his ancient radio still worked till Prompto flipped it on one day when he was snooping around her garage. Cindy decided to let him leave it on, the music reminding her of when she was younger watching Cid and trying to learn everything she could. After a few days of melodies filling the garage though she didn’t have the heart to tell Prompto to turn it off; not when he started to tap his feet to the beat against  her work bench where he was usually perched, fiddling with something or other. Not when he’d move around in small dancing motions as he’d walk around the room, and especially not when she’d catch him singing under his breath cause he didn’t think she could hear him.

Cindy found she started to like having the radio on. Maybe having the sound started to grow on her as opposed to just the sounds of her working or whatever was going on outside. Maybe she started to like the actual music that played; it was similar to the songs Cid used to listen to as well. It was a nice change and even she found herself nodding along to the music as it played. Prompto flipped the radio on just about every day he came to hang out in the garage with her, bringing the bright energy with him as he kept her company. Some days he was quiet as he read or tinkered with a weapon of sorts, other days he chatted with her about anything and everything that came into his head. The one thing she found she recognized the most was on the days the garage were quiet again were usually the days Prompto wasn’t there. While it was exactly how it used to be, she found it harder to work but she also found she couldn’t turn the music on when it was just her and no smile to greet her.

It was one of those days, and it had been for most of the week. She couldn’t remember exactly where he said his job was but it was a bit out of the way. It was quiet since he left. Not terribly quiet, there was still commotion outside at all hours, with hunters coming and going, taking a break or restocking and refueling. It was nowhere near as much as before the sun came back but people still had to make a living and for a lot of them it was all they knew.

Cindy had taken to working underneath one of her client’s cars, trying to get it back running before he wanted to leave tomorrow. At least there she could focus on her work and not how empty her garage seemed to be. It never used to be an issue really. She never had a difficulty being able to focus. Cindy could always tune everything out just go but somewhere over the years that seemed to be getting harder.

She wasn’t sure what it was, it wasn’t like she loved her work any less than she used to. Well, she knew what the problem was today. Maybe she could just call him, make sure he was okay and not coming home in pieces. The thought made her stomach clench strangely, though whether it was because she was worried about him when she knew he could take care of himself or the thought of him coming back and turning on that stupid radio, she really didn’t know.

She reached her hand down for a tool but the spot she thought she left it was empty. Cindy moved her hand around but none of the tools there were was she was looking for. With a groan she realized she probably left it out in the garage somewhere. She glanced out on the cement floor and sure enough there it was sitting way out of reach. She huffed to herself and was about to push herself out to get it when black boots came into her view. They stopped near the tool before kicking it gently and letting it slid under the car.

The person kneeled down, blonde hair and blue eyes bright in the afternoon sun and that warm smile on his face popping into her sight. “Hey, Cind, forget something?”

She couldn’t even think of a good response, there was something nearly overwhelming that washed over her instead. She was much happier than before. She pushed herself out from under the car as he moved out of the way, standing to her feet as he stood up too. “Hey, sunshine,” she said, pulling her probably oil smeared gloved off to toss them on the chair nearby. “Did ya just get back?”

He looked like he did when he left, well, there was a bandage on his arm but nothing that looked very serious. Knowing him he probably tripped and scraped his arm on a rock.

“A few hours ago,” he said, absent mindedly running his hand along a nearby bench.

Now that she looked at him he did look cleaner than he usually did after a hunt, most of the time covered in dirt and who knows what else, and his hair was a little wet still probably from a shower, fresh clothes too she’d assume.

“Oh.” She leaned up against the bench, leaning her hands back against the old wood. It was stupid, he had every right to take a shower and change when he was away from a while, but she couldn’t stop her stomach from sinking a little. He usually would always come see her first, regardless of what he was caked in. “Welcome back then.”

“Thanks, good to be back.” He stretched his arms over his head. “Don’t let me keep you from your work. I just wanted to say hi.”

It was an odd sort of tension. While most of the time they fell into an easy and familiar pattern every so often it was like neither of them knew what to say despite seeing each other almost every day for ten years. Gods, had it really been that long? No wonder she was starting to feel lonely when he was gone, they had lived on Hammerhead together for a decade. That’s it. She just missed him, and there was nothing wrong with that.

Cindy let a smile on her lips. “It wouldn’t be a day if you weren’t tryin’ to keep me from my work.”

It was almost like a sigh of relief when he grinned. There it was, the easy relationship they had. “Oh c’mon, you make it seem like you actually listen to me when I talk instead of just working through my presence anyways.”

“I do too,” she said, reaching over on the bench to find the first nonmetal thing on the bench to toss at him; it was a rag that he quickly batted away. “You’re always welcome here, ya know that.”

He didn’t say anything which was a little strange, Prompto usually had a quip for everything, but he didn’t leave. In fact he reached over to flip the radio on and hopped up onto her work bench.

Suddenly, things felt a little more right. The music started to crackle through, and Prompto was there tapping his feet against the wood as he reached to pull something out of his pocket. She didn’t see what it was; she turned back to the car so she could get back to work but this time with a lighter heart.

“How was the hunt?” she asked as she sat back on the ground so she could slide back underneath the car.

“Not terribly exciting,” he said, though his voice was a little distant. She couldn’t tell if it was because she was working under the car or he got up to walk about. “Not terribly hard. Just a lot of walking.”

She made some sort of acknowledging noise but she already felt her concentration fading to the parts above her. If it bothered him at all, he didn’t say anything. It usually didn’t, well, she at least hoped so; she assumed he knew her well enough by now that, jokes aside, she wasn’t ignoring him, just working.

Cindy wasn’t even sure how long she worked on the parts that needed fixing under the car. She just did it until they were done. She heard the music playing and Prompto moving around occasionally but when she pushed herself out from under the car, grease covering her hands and probably all over the rest of her body too, the sun was already starting to go down.

She grabbed a rag off the table to start to wipe her hands. The beginning of the sunset was pretty tonight, some purple mixed with a deep orange; it reflected against the distant mountains making them seem dark in comparison. The automatic lights outside hadn’t come on quite yet meaning it wasn’t too late yet but it was much later than she thought. Sometimes she’d look out and realize it was the middle of the night already or sometimes Prompto would have to come and get her just to make sure she actually went to bed.

With a jolt she realized how quiet the garage was. The radio was still crackling along but Prompto wasn’t sitting where he had been before she went under the car. Her chest felt clenched, like it was a little hard to breathe. He usually didn’t leave without saying something first. Was he upset about something? Did she do something to make him upset? She really wasn’t sure why she was suddenly afraid she did something wrong when she was pretty sure she hadn’t done anything out of the normal. Did she do something wrong?

“Well, look who's still alive.”

She tried not to turn her head too fast but she followed his voice to the side of the garage where her corkboard hung on the wall. It used to be notices, notes to remember, various things she didn’t wanna lose but over the years it became filled with pictures as Prompto slowly hung up pictures he took he thought she’d like.  He was pushing a pin into one now, though from the distance she couldn’t tell what it was.

“Yeah,” she breathed with a small laugh that was more to hide her rush of the relief that was almost embarrassing. “Owner wants to leave tomorrow.”

“Always something,” Prompto said as he stepped back to apparently look over his handy work. There were so many pictures from over the years she could barely tell which was the new one. Most of them were just random pictures of a variety of people they knew, some were silly pictures Prompto took of himself, a few of them together, and some of her that she didn’t even know he was taking until they showed up on the board. She never really minded after the fact because they were always pretty pictures. Her favorite was at the top though, the four boys with the Regalia, of days long past. They were so small back then.

Prompto was still looking over the pictures, a smile on his face. He didn’t look as young as he used to but he still had that same air about him.

He was special. Lots of guys hung around her garage in the past, wanting whatever they may from it, but they always lost interest when the glamour of her looks washed away into the fact they’d never come first. Cindy never really cared all that much, she wasn’t interested in them to begin with. Prompto was different though. He hung around for years and years even when he had no reason to anymore. He still stayed with her and never once complained. He was just happy to listen to music in her garage, talk to her even if she wasn’t always as responsive as he was, get her lunch when he knew she hadn’t eaten anything, surprise her with a new picture on her wall, and never ask for anything in exchange.

Her heart was in her throat as she watched him, though why she wasn’t completely sure. She just…what would she do if he was ever the one to leave?

He turned her head to him and she felt the need to quickly look away, tossing her rag on the nearby bench. “Is it done then?”

“Almost,” she said, ignoring the tight feeling in her stomach. Cindy reached over to run her fingers over the front of the car. “Needs a little more work, but not much. It’ll be done tonight.”

He opened his mouth to say something but the song changed on the radio and he instead started to grin, his blue eyes lighting up like they did when he got excited. “Man, I haven’t heard this song in ages.” He reached over to the dial and turned up the volume even though the reception wasn’t that great to begin with but it didn’t matter cause she started to laugh when he danced a little in place.

Prompto looked up, that same silly grin on his lips. “C’mon,” he said, gesturing to her. “Dance with me.”

Now she really couldn’t stop laughing. “Stop it, ya can’t dance, sugar.”

“Yes, I can,” he said, a look of mock outrage on his face as he walked over to her. “Best man, remember? You really thing Ignis wouldn’t force me to learn?”

Prompto had a point but she couldn’t actually tell him that because he was already standing in front of her. Before she had a chance to do anything he had one arm around her back, pushing her arm up so she could rest her hand on his shoulder, his other hand grabbing hers, not seeming to care much if she got grease all over him or his clothes. It was more him goofing around than actually dancing she assumed since he was just kinda rocking his body to the upbeat tempo and in turning making hers move with him.

She still could barely focus from laughter, especially when he started to sing along to the song, low and just slightly off pitch just like he always did. His arms were strong as he held her, shoulders broad under her fingers. His hand held onto hers, callouses under the own ones on her hands. He smelt like the shampoo he usually used, mixed with the smoky smell of a campfire and the familiar smell of her garage. Blond hair fell in his face some as he moved, soft cheeks leading to his firm jaw, scruff covering some of his baby face he still had even despite the scars and the way the world bore down on him. When her eyes met his they were still the same, the ones she always knew, the ones she could find anywhere. She was having a hard time remembering to breathe.

Before Cindy could catch her breath, he spun her out and tugged her back to him. She wasn’t very graceful though and he used a little too much force because she ended up nearly falling into him. Prompto reached his hands out to grab her by the waist, so they both didn’t fall over though he was laughing now too. She went to reach up to hit him in the chest for nearly making them both fall but she found when she looked up at him again; her hand lost any force and just rested on him instead, his heartbeat under her fingers. He took her breath away.

Prompto was still laughing lightly, eyes bright and a sweet smile on his lips as he watched her. Even though she knew he had demons that plagued him, that he buried deep down where he didn’t think she could see, he still was so full of life that it made her forget everything they had lost and made the world a brighter place, with or without the sun.

He was so beautiful.

If Prompto thought it was strange that she didn’t say anything or move away, he didn’t say anything. He just stayed where he was, watching her with this almost adoring look on his face. Her heart was up in her throat again, a sort of fluttering warmth in the pit of her stomach. Did he always look at her like that? Did she never notice before?

Cindy didn’t know. She didn’t really know anything in that moment expect for this desire to reach her hands up to his face, the one she cared for more than she even knew how to say, and just kiss him. He was so close. He was always close to her, but he was here just under her hands. Aside from joking they were never very physically affectionate with each other and yet, nothing felt out of place. It felt normal, comfortable, easy. She didn’t want it to-

The song on the radio changed and almost just as fast as it came, the air changed. Prompto seemed to realize first and quickly took his hands off her waist, stepping back just slightly as he reached both his hands up behind his head.

He looked a little nervous, cheeks slightly red but he still smiled at her. “It’s getting pretty late, you hungry? I can go get us some food if you want.”

She was still trying to get her head to catch up to heart which was pounding in her chest. “Ah yeah, that sounds great,” she said even though she wasn’t feeling very hungry herself.

“Okay,” he said, walking backwards out of the garage before giving her a wave. “I’ll be right back.” He turned and she just watched his back retreating out into the compound. The auto lights had come on, shining on him as he walked away. The radio played on, echoing in the garage.

Her chest clenched as she watched him leave and there it was. Cindy didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

He used to have a crush on her when he was younger, probably part of the reason he came back after the darkness fell but he stayed. He stayed when no one else did. Even now he was leaving with a promise to come right back and that’s what she wanted. She always wanted him to come back here, to the garage, to his home, to her.

Cindy reached over to tap at the bench, biting down on her lip as she tried to hold back a smile. The radio was no longer an annoyance to her, but comforting, it meant he wasn’t far away from her even if he was out of her sight now but she knew.

Somewhere along the way, she fell in love with the sweet boy and his big heart, gentle hands, and kind eyes.   


	8. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cindy/Prompto  
> Rating: K+ (Light Language)  
> Setting: Post Series, Hammerhead  
> Words: 2180

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know where this one came from but I just wanted to write something fun and Prompto passively threatening to shoot people lmao If you guys didn’t realize yet, I really love writing cute, happy fluff. It’s good for my soul (aka I’m a big sap)

“Are you sure that’s right?”

_Close your eyes. Deep breaths. Try and focus on not murderin’ your customers._

Cindy smiled as she opened her eyes. The sun was bright outside her garage, beating down on the dry land. It was already hot and humid so the guy standing in front of her with a condescending look and questioning all the work she did while in this heat wasn’t helping her mood. At all.

“Yep, I’m positive,” she said, reaching forward to pat the front of his car. “See it all the time with cars this age and this model. It wasn’t too unusual.”

He, well, Mr. Aaron Anderson as it said on his paperwork, didn’t look appeased. “I don’t know, it doesn’t seem right.”

_Then why don’t ya do it yourself instead of bringin’ it here._ “Well, sir, I’ve been doin’ this since I was a kid, and I can assure that’s what the issue is. I took care of everything else ya asked but this was just somethin’ I found and thought ya should know.”

“Well, what else did you do then?”

It wasn’t too unusual really. While most people knew her or Cid, and knew they were coming to the right place, some people still saw an attractive blonde which meant she didn’t know what she was talking about. “What ya came in here and asked me to do,” she said with a smile even though that was literally what she just said.

He crossed his arms and leaned up against the paneling along the edge of the guard. “No, I mean, tell me everything you did to make sure it was done right.”

She blinked at him but before she could actually respond the familiar metallic click of a gun being loaded. Cindy glanced out of the corner of her eye though she already knew what it was. Prompto was sitting on one of her work benches, carefully cleaning a set of his guns. He wasn’t looking at them at all but she had heard him clean a wide array of his weapons many, many times; he intentionally made it sound loud.

“Should he be doing that in here?” Mr. Anderson asked also giving Prompto a side eye.

“Oh yeah,” he answered for her as he held one of the guns up to his head, giving a mock salute with it. “I’m a professional.”

Mr. Anderson didn’t really look all that convinced and really, Cindy couldn’t blame him. Prompto looked older now, but even the years couldn’t shake his baby face. That mixed with his tank top and torn jeans and the fact he couldn’t act his age for more than five minutes at time wasn’t really all that convincing; even if he was adorable.

“He’s fine,” Cindy said, turning back to her customer. “Now, sir, I can go over what I did if you want, but I assure-”

“Look it’s not that I don’t trust you, but this is my car, I have to make sure it was taken care of right,” Mr. Anderson said.

Cindy paused for a moment, since he was still basically saying he didn’t trust her work. “As I’ve told you, I do know what I’m doin’. I’d assume you’d at least kinda think that too if you brought your car here.”

He rolled his eyes. “I brought it here because it was the only place out here in this God forsaken desert.”

_Deep breaths. Calm words. Still can’t murder your customers._

Another familiar metallic sound, this one she was pretty sure everyone could recognize; releasing the safety and loading the gun.

“Will you stop doing that,” Mr. Anderson snapped, turning towards Prompto who, to his credit, was doing his best to look surprised. “You’re making me incredibly uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, man,” Prompto said as he raised his hands in the air though he left his gun in his hand as he did. “Believe me, I’d really hate for you to get shot in the leg.”

Mr. Anderson’s eyes narrowed. “Was that a threat?”

“What? Gods, no. I live here too, ya know. I can’t go around threatening consumers.”

Cindy almost snorted in laughter. She tried to catch his eye to make him knock it off but he wasn’t looking at her at all. Figures. He had a real bad stubborn streak sometimes.

“Look, I just want my damn car taken care of okay,” Mr. Anderson snapped. “Is that okay with you or do you have to get more passive aggressive with me?”

Prompto didn’t look too fazed. “Yeah, that’s fine with me. She already took care of your car, so don’t act like she hasn’t been doing this for like twenty years. Just thank her, take your keys, and I promise you it’s not gonna break down on the way out.” Prompto placed his gun down, to pick up another that was off to the side of him. “Or you can stay here and keep fighting with her but you probably won’t like the outcome of that.”

Mr. Anderson opened his mouth, but Prompto was already aiming his gun outside the garage. His finger wasn’t on the trigger so she knew he wasn’t actually about to shoot it but he aimed it like he was.

“Oh, that actually was a threat if you couldn’t tell,” he said, closing one eye before he brought the gun back down.

Mr. Anderson stared at Prompto for a second, probably wondering if the gunner would actually shoot or not.

Cindy opened her hand where Mr. Anderson’s keys were, holding them out. He grunted and took the keys, though he didn’t say thank you. She stepped out of the way as he turned on the car, watching the dust come up as he drove back off to the road.

“Good riddance,” Prompto said, making a gun with his hand and pretending to shoot it. He didn’t get very far in the action since Cindy walked over to him to grab his face so he’d look down at her. “Ow, ow, okay, Cindy, I get it.”

“You don’t have to threaten everyone one who has an attitude problem,” she said as she looked up to meet his eyes. “I can handle it, ya know.” She really wasn’t mad at him, especially not when he was looking at her with those blue eyes of his. She knew he just liked to look after her.

“I know.” Despite the fact she was still holding his face, he smiled. “But I don’t always have to be nice to them. I’m not the boss. You can fire me for bad behavior.”

“Ya don’t work for me, idiot.” She stepped up on her toes, pulling his face down to her so she could press a kiss to his lips.

“I dunno,” he murmured as she leaned back. “I can’t say I’m opposed to the outcome.”

Cindy smiled but she reached up to pinch his cheek, earning a small yelp. “Try me, sugar.”

Where Prompto once might’ve backed down with a shy smile and meek word, he only grinned at her as he reached up to press her hand against his face. “Oh, gladly.”

Her breath caught in her throat and despite the fact it wasn’t uncommon at all anymore. She was glad he found his confidence over the years; he had everything to feel confident about. Still, she found herself a little surprised when he leaned in to kiss her. It wasn’t the middle of the day and she wasn’t working, she might’ve not let him stop.

“I wasn’t really gonna shoot him,” he said when he pulled away, letting go of her hand and leaning back on the bench.  

“I’d hope not,” she snorted as she moved forward to rest her elbows near where his legs were. “I can get ya out of a lot, but I don’t think I can get ya out of shooting a customer.”

“I just hate it when people talk to you like that, you know? Like you’re stupid when in reality I bet that asshole doesn’t even know how to change a tire.”

Cindy looked up at him to see him watching her, an easy, content look on his face just like every day he got to hang around with her. She honestly didn’t know how he wasn’t bored out of his mind after all these years just watching her work but he wasn’t; it only made her love him more. “Comes with the territory, sugar. As long as I do my job and do it well, that’s all that’s important to me.”

“Yeah, well, making sure people treat you right comes with my territory too.”

She reached over put her hand on his leg. “Then next time just say something instead of threatin’ them, okay?”

He looked contemplative until she hit him. “Okay, okay,” he laughed. “I’ll make a valiant effort.”

“Better,” she said as she straightened back up, reached her arms over her head. Cindy looked back to the now empty spot in the garage. She was pretty sure she had another car outside to get in here, but she’d have to check the paperwork first which was over by the corkboard behind Prompto.

“How long do you think it’ll take?” he asked, already going back to cleaning one of his guns.  

“Take for what?” She walked over so she could get around him to the paperwork. 

“To realize I let out all the air in his back tire.”

She paused mid reach behind Prompto to look up and hopefully see he was joking. He was already working on taking apart his gun, a grin on his lips, which wasn’t a good sign. “You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me.”

He turned his head towards her looking so very proud of himself.

“Prompto!” she exclaimed, reaching towards him only so she could hit her hands against whatever she could reach of him. It apparently lacked force though cause he was laughing. “Ya know he’s just gonna call us and we’ll just have to go out, tow him back here right, and deal with him all over again?”

“But,” Prompto said, holding on hand up while the other tried to get her to stop hitting him. “He’ll have to admit he doesn’t know how to change a tire.”

Cindy tried to sigh but he only found herself trying not to laugh. “You’re somethin’ else, ya know that?”

“I know.” He brought on of her hands up to his face, pressing his lips to her palm. He already had grease on his face from when she touched him earlier, and there was just something endearing about it though; that was probably just him too.

She really just wanted to lean in to kiss that grin off his lips but the phone rang and she had one guess who it was. Cindy reached for the corkboard pulling the tow truck’s keys off the holder and tossed them over to Prompto who let go of her to catch. “You’re drivin’.”

“Alright, alright,” he snorted, slipping whatever part of his gun he had taken apart back on probably so he could put them on himself just in case there was something nasty on the road; nasty beast, not person.

“You have to answer the phone too.” She grabbed her jacket off the wall as he was leaning backwards till he could reach the phone behind him.

“Hammerhead,” he answered, that knowing grin on his lips as he looked over to her. “Oh, hey, Mr. Anderson, long time no see.”

Even Cindy could hear the annoyed tone from the phone. She shrugged her jacket on before pulling her hat off her head. She shoved it down over Prompto’s blonde hair as she walked by him.

“Really, you don’t say.” He tugged the hat down, still grinning. “You couldn’t change the tire then?”

Cindy threw a rag at him for that one but he just looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Oh, so you didn’t have the right tools. Of course, not like they come with the car or anything.”

“Stop it,” she tried to mouth to him but he batted the rag away.

“Yeah, we’ll send someone out, of course. What was that? Not the asshole with the guns? I’m sorry, my man, he drives the tow truck.” Prompto winked at her and she couldn’t even pretend to be mad. He looked surprised for a second but reached back to put the phone back. “He hung up on me, think he wants us to come still?”

“We’re not leavin’ him, c’mon, instigator.” She gestured for him to follow as she stepped out into the sun. He must’ve jumped off the bench cause he was jogging after her, nudging his shoulder into hers when he reached her.

Prompto didn’t say anything but he sure was still looking smug as he followed her to the truck. Someone else might’ve thought living out in the middle of nowhere would be unbearably boring. Cindy nudging him back, making him fall a few steps but also made him laugh. She knew better though.


	9. Dewdrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cindy & Prompto  
> Rating: K+ (two boughts of stronger language)  
> Setting: Post Series, Hammerhead, Shortly after the end of the game  
> Words: 2511

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the writing prompt of Day 5 for Final Fantasy XV Week, Touchy Subject. I wanted to write this one before I saw the prompt but I thought it would be a good way to force myself to write it and get a story in for the week. Sorry it’s a day late, I miscounted lmao It’s fluffy, I’m a sap.

_Okay, it’s okay. You got this. It’s just a few words. That’s all you have to say. She’s understanding. It’ll be okay_.

Granted, Prompto’s mantra was a lot harder to believe when he was staring down at Cindy’s garage. He could see her in there working on something but he was having a hard time getting his feet to move, so instead he just was standing the middle of the parking lot in front of the garage like an idiot. Thankfully it was fairly early in the morning and not many people where hanging around to see him barely keeping his courage.

It probably wouldn’t matter to her right? It didn’t change who had been, he was still the same person who walked into Hammerhead over ten years ago. It didn’t change him, he knew that now and yet he still wore the same band on his wrist.

His fingers unconsciously reached for it, running over the worn material. Prompto knew he didn’t really need it anymore. It was a long road but he learned to accept himself for who he was and who he wasn’t but it was almost like a safety blanket, always there making him feel secure so to speak. At the same time he knew it was a lie in a way, hiding parts of him from the people he cared about. The words were just so hard to say, not when he imagined all the terrible ways it could go. A near lifetime of shame didn’t just vanish overnight.

He knew he had to say something to her though, even just for his own sake. When he told his friends they didn’t treat him any differently, they still loved him. He could only hope it went the same way. He already kept it from her for ten years when she let him in, gave him a home, a friend, a place to feel safe, never bullshitted him. It was only fair he did the same for her.

His heart was quite literally in his throat but he took a step forward, and another, and another till he was standing in the familiar garage he had gotten to know pretty well over the years. It would be easy to chicken out (and not the first time if he was being honest with himself), to just say hi and make some excuse to why he came or why he had to leave. She’d never know the difference.

Which definitely didn’t feel right either. Cindy was probably the closest person to him, really one of the few who saw him practically every single day. She deserved to know the truth.

“Hey, Cind,” he called.

She glanced up from whatever it was she was working on, leaning over her bench. When she smiled at him he thought his heart might stop. “Hey, sugar, what’re you up to?”

“Oh nothing,” he shrugged, trying desperately to ignore the bundle of nerves in the pit of his stomach, both from what he wanted to say and the fact he still might’ve had a small crush on her.

“So the usual,” Cindy said, though the slight smirk on her lips told him she was only teasing.

“Hey, now, you might not believe in a day off, but I sure as hell do.”

She laughed and it was almost enough to put him at ease. It was just like any other day here. No reason to be nervous, nope, not at all like she could hate him for keeping a secret like this for so long or the fact that where he came from was responsible for death and destruction of innocent people and places. Nothing to worry about at all.

Now he just felt like he was gonna throw up.

Cindy’s forehead furrowed as she straightened up to look at him. “Are ya okay?”

Prompto blinked at her for a moment forgetting she usually saw right through him. “Yeah, m’fine.” It was more or less true…kinda.

Cindy didn’t look like she believed him all that much.

He thought he was pretty good about not word vomiting when he was nervous but his stomach was in knots again. He reached one hand up behind the back of his head, scratching at a nonexistent itch. Against his better judgment, he felt his mouth moving almost on its own. “Totally fine, good as gold, nothing wrong here. Why do you ask?”

She arched an eyebrow at him as she tugged off her gloves, tossing them down on the work bench. “Cause ya just practically spurted nonsense and your face looks pale, a little red.”

Before he could do anything she took a few steps towards him, reaching her hand up to press her palm against his forehead. “You’re a little warm,” she said, dropping her hand to his cheek. “Are you sick?”

“I, uh…” he started trying to swallow though his throat was dry. It was hard to concentrate before when all he was worrying about was what he was about to say to her let alone when she was standing in front of him, her hand on his skin. Okay, so maybe his crush wasn’t that small; which really didn’t help this situation at all. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine, promise.”

She dropped her hand but she still didn’t look convinced. In fact, she crossed her arms against her chest and looked even less convinced. Cindy would probably let it go in a second if he still wouldn’t say and would never bring it up again unless he did. She was always good about that, dropping things quickly when he didn’t wanna talk about it.

This time though, he didn’t wanna just drop it. Well, he did but he knew he’d only feel worse if he didn’t do it now.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something?” Prompto knew he didn’t need to phrase it as a question, but it’s just kinda came out that way. He was trying to feel some sort of confidence in himself in that Cindy knew him better to not judge him but he just couldn’t shake the feeling of being unsure about everything in his entire being.

She seemed to except that as an okay answer because she gave him a warm smile. “Of course, anything.” She stepped up to sit on her work bench, his usual spot when he hung around the garage these days, and gestured for him to do the same.

Okay, this was it at least. The quicker he got it over with the quicker he could handle the outcome, well, he hoped in the least. Right now he still kinda wanted to throw up.

He pushed himself up so he was sitting on the bench next to her, legs hanging out in front of him. He rubbed his hands against his pants trying to rid the gross sweaty feeling but it wasn’t helping at all. Prompto kinda thought telling the girl he spent give or take the past ten years with he had feelings for her might be easier than this.

Cindy just sat there though, just waiting but not impatiently. It was a little soothing knowing that she wanted to listen whenever he was ready. He had to be ready.

“So, um…” He cleared his throat, letting his glance fall down to his hands in his lap. “I’m not…I’m not from Lucis. I was brought there as a baby and adopted by the people I always knew as my parents.”

“Okay,” Cindy said, but she said it more in a way to encourage him to keep going like she knew that wasn’t what he was really having a hard time saying. Which was true; she did know him pretty well.

“I mean, I always knew I was adopted, I never exactly looked like my parents, or many people for that matter.” Prompto felt his throat start to go dry again. “I didn’t know where I was from but I had a hunch it wasn’t so great so I tried to hide it growing up.”

His fingers twitched towards the wristband covering his mark but he didn’t touch it. “I found out right before Noctis vanished, before the darkness. They knew, I told them.” For a moment Prompto could still feel the tight bindings on his hands where he was hung up in solitude plagued by his own thoughts that his only friends hated him for being a traitor. “They, uh, barely batted an eye really. It was a strange sort of relief when you hide something in shame and then really, they didn’t care cause they knew…well, they knew me I guess.”

Prompto didn’t even realize his had his eyes closed till he felt Cindy’s hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find her garage blurry and quickly reached the back of his hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes. He could still remember the words Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis said to Prompto after he admitted what he was, their unanimous acceptance. It was the first time he really felt like he belonged somewhere. Now he had to risk it all again for that same feeling.

It was now or never. He reached down to his wristband and tugged it off, the black bar code both familiar and foreign on his pale skin. Prompto ran his fingers over it but he couldn’t bring himself to look up at Cindy, though her hand was still on his shoulder.

“I’m from Niflheim, well, as much as I can be I suppose. I…I…” Shit. It had been so long since he said it aloud. Sure, he had come to terms with it himself but having to speak it into the world, in front of someone he cared about was a little harder. “I was intended to be part of an army for Niflheim, I was cloned there with the rest of the soldiers. I saw them. They all looked like me, the same barcode on their arms, like a product, not a person.”

Cindy was quiet but she was still there at least, and her thumb had started to move in small reassuring circles.

“I was stolen from the lab and taken to Lucis, by who or why I don’t know, but I was raised as a normal person. Well, as normal as a weirdo like me could be.” He glanced up at Cindy for the first time to let her know he was only teasing but she still hit his shoulder lightly for it.

“I’m okay,” he said when he met her eyes. He didn’t know why he did he just felt like it needed to be said. “I’m okay with it. I know who I am and I know it’s not what they wanted me to be. Everything I have is my own; I know I’m not just a copy or a fake. I’m me because of the way I grew up, the people who surrounded me but I just…I wanted you to know too.”

She didn’t say anything at first but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable or tense. Cindy was like that. Despite the fact he sometimes still got nervous around her every now and then he also felt so close to her that her presence was a comfort.

“Why were you nervous to tell me?”

He gave her a weak smile. “As much as I’m okay with it, sometimes fears don’t go away that easily. I didn’t want you to see me differently but I wanted you to know.”

This time she smiled and it was as bright as the sun, well, at least to him it was. “Do ya know what I do see?”

He found his throat was getting dry again as he watched her green eyes soften. “No, what?”

 Cindy reached her hand up to brush some of his bangs from his face, finger lightly on his skin. “I see freckles and kind eyes, sunburnt arms, wispy strands of blond hair, restless legs, strong shoulders, a toothy smile and gentle hands.” She jumped off the work bench seeming like she was gonna go back to work but instead turned to face him. “I could never see you being a mindless solider.”

“Well, I was never conditioned that way. Thank whoever who saved me,” he said, though his heart skipped a bit. He never knew she noticed that much about him.

Cindy shook her head, picking up a nearby tool to point at him. “Doesn’t matter. It’s not your mind, it’s your heart. It’s compassionate and lovin’, ya could never hurt someone for the sake of hurtin’ someone. Not even a chance.”

Prompto snorted but he felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He knew deep down she wouldn’t judge him for what he was but to have it confirmed was a sort of relief he hadn’t felt in a long time. He jumped down to his feet, causing him to stand close to where she was. “What makes you so sure when I wasn’t even always that sure?”

“Easy,” she said, reaching over to tap his chest with her wrench. Once again, the smile on her lips was enough to take his breath away. “I know you, sugar. Ain’t no conditioning that can really change who you are inside.”

It was a simple thing to say, but he wasn’t even sure he could express how much it meant to him to hear it. “Hey, Cindy?” She was standing fairly close to him, that if he reached out he could touch her.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Ya don’t have to thank me, Prompto,” she laughed as she turned to walk into the garage, probably to finish whatever she was working on. “It’s just the truth.”

He really did feel lighter, both for telling her what was weighing him down and all her kind words. Sure they were friends, but he wouldn’t deny how it made him feel. Even when he held up his wristband, it didn’t feel as much like a burden.

“Ya don’t have to wear it if ya don’t want to,” Cindy said making him look up. She was over by one of the cars but she was watching him. “If anyone has a bad thing to say about ya, they’ll have to come talk to me.”

“I appreciate it,” he said, a smile pulling at his lips. “Maybe one day.”

“Well,” Cindy said, holding some kinda car part in one hand and her other hand on her hip. “You got somewhere to be or you gonna come help me?”

He breathed a sigh of relief. Leave it to Cindy to make him feel better and make everything go back to normal in an instant. “Lucky for you, I’m an expert helper.” Prompto laced his fingers together and stretched his hands out in front of him.

“Then get over here,” she chuckled, waving for him to follow her.

“You’re the boss.” Prompto looked down at the wristband in his hand. Despite his words, he turned to toss it on the workbench.

At least for now.


	10. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cindy/Prompto  
> Setting: Post-Canon Hammerhead   
> Rating: K  
> Words: 1564

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this for a 12 holiday prompt set on tumblr but! I realized how well it fit here so I wanted to add it :3

 

“Prompto!”

The sound of his name nearly had Prompto falling the rest of the way out of the shower. It wasn’t so much the fact Cindy was calling for him but more so the way her voice was laced with confusion and maybe a little fear that made him hastily wrap a towel around his waist and continue to trip out into the hallway.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, practically sliding into the small living room as his hair was dripping down onto his face and just about everywhere else. “Cind?”

She looked relatively fine, already dressed for the day. No blood, no injuries, no intruders (not that he’d be much help soaking wet and in a towel) but she still had this baffled look on her face.

“What is it?” He reached a hand up to try and push back his bangs so he could see better.

“Is that what I think it is?”

A familiar sort of anxiety crept up into his throat. She was gesturing out the window at Hammerhead, which meant it could be some nasty beast out there causing havoc and as the resident hunter on the premises, he’d have to deal with it though hopefully with time to put clothes on first. He walked over to the window to get a better look but the sun wasn’t up yet, it was just the lights from Hammerhead illuminating the area in front of the garage.

He squinted, he tried to listen, he tapped into all his hunting experience but nothing. There wasn’t anything out there. He furrowed his forehead as he glanced over to Cindy. “What am I supposed to be concerned about again?”

She huffed and walked over to him, grabbing his chin to make him look outside again. “That,” she said, pointing to the window.

“Okay, the light? Um, the ground? Is it Takka? Did he fall in the well?”

“Prompto, no, that.” She didn’t even bother to sound exasperated with him; she just pointed again. “Is that…snow?”

He looked again, leaning closer to the window and sure enough, there were flakes of snow showing up under the lights. It looked like even the ground had a coating of snow on it. Granted, not much, but it was there. “Well, shit, that’s exactly what it is. Weird, I don’t think I’ve ever seen it snow here before.”

“It’s never snowed here before,” Cindy said still staring out the window in a sort of surprised awe. “At least that I know of. I’ve never seen it before.”

Prompto blinked at her, about to ask her how she was a grown woman who never saw snow but it never snowed out here and she rarely left. “You’re in for a treat then. C’mon.”

A smile pulled at her lips, one that made her look like she was about to laugh. “Hey, sugar?”

“Yeah?”

“You might wanna put some clothes on yaself first.”

He started to walk back out of the room, remembering that he was still standing there in a towel. “Oh, thanks for the reminder, not like I would’ve ever forgotten to get dressed before going outside.”

She was laughing when he left, but he stuck his head back in. “You may wanna dress a little warmer than usual.”

She waved him off. “Go get dressed.”

Prompto pushed open the door to the room they shared to try and find his winterish clothing. He almost couldn’t believe it was actually snowing here. Hammerhead rarely got below like 60 degrees let alone cold enough to snow. He pulled a bag out of the closet that he took with him when he had to travel to the mountains. It probably wouldn’t snow _that_ hard so he threw on his usual pants and shirt but grabbed the jacket, scarf and hat. He had gotten so used to heat that he wasn’t a fan of the cold so much anymore.

He pulled his boots on as he was walking back out to the hallway. Cindy was waiting for him by the door to the garage but she didn’t actually get changed. All she did was put on the sleeves and upper body of her jumpsuit instead of having it tied around her waist; she didn’t even bother pulling the sleeves down or zipping it up.

He shoved his hat down over his head, knowing he’d probably regret going outside with wet hair but whatever, snow here would probably be a once in a lifetime thing. “I think you’re greatly underestimating how cold it might be.”

“Will ya just come on.” She didn’t wait for him to put his scarf around his neck, she just grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door.

It was admittedly incredibly weird to walk into Cindy’s familiar garage and be cold. It was always hot and humid, never the crisp cold he was feeling now. She must’ve felt it too considering she froze in her tracks, causing him to walk into her from behind.

“Would now be a good time to tell you I told you so?”

She either ignored him or was determined to prove him wrong (probably a mix of the two) and hurried over to the garage doors so she could hit the button that would open them. They creaked and groaned the way they always did as they rolled up into the top of the garage but Prompto found his breath taken away at the sight outside.

Hammerhead was coated in a thin layer of snow; everything from the dirt ground to the buildings to the cars lingering around outside. Snowflakes fell in the overhead lights of the compound, almost sparking against the otherwise dark area.

Cindy must’ve forgotten she was cold because she stepped outside, boots brushing against the snow. In almost a childlike awe she held her hands up, the light snowflakes catching on her palms. When she looked up at the sky, the snow brushed over her face, lacing themselves in her sandy blonde hair.

If Prompto thought the snow on Hammerhead was pretty, it was nothing compared to Cindy standing under it, the lights illuminating the smile on her face. He tried to remember how to breathe as he followed her out into the light snowfall.

 “Do you like it?” she asked him, turning her head to him, that smile still on her face.

“The snow? I mean, it’s okay. It loses its luster when you’ve had to trek through knee high snow a few times.” He held his hand open; similar to how she did just moments ago. “This is nice though, when it’s not trying to kill me.”

She laughed lightly, her breath coming out in little puffs of fog. Even in the dim light he could see the red tint to her nose, her finger tips, cheeks. This was a girl not used to anything but heat, she was probably freezing.

“Will you get over here,” he said, reaching his hands to her waist to pull her in. He grabbed the end of the zipper on her jumpsuit and pulled it up to cover the thin clothing she always wore underneath. Prompto took the scarf sitting on his shoulders and draped it over her instead, tossing one end over her shoulder.

Cindy reached up to touch the soft material of a clothing item she never had to wear before. She must’ve decided then that she really was cold before she slipped her hands into his jacket, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pulled herself into him.

Prompto nearly yelped at the sudden icicle hands on his back but he decided he could be a man about it. Gods, even though he knew she wasn’t used to it he had no idea someone could get so cold so fast. He put his arms around her, pushing her farther into his jacket.

“Can I say I told you so now?”

Cindy pinched his lower back but didn’t really object. She leaned her head against his shoulder making her hair brush up against his chin. The snow kept falling around them though no really any harder than before. He wasn’t sure how long it would last; probably not too long. By tomorrow or even this afternoon it might all be some kinda weird dream. For now though, there was actually snow in December at his home.

“I think I like it,” Cindy said, not moving from where she was.

“Like what?”

“The snow.”

“The fact I have to watch you for hypothermia says differently.”

She laughed. “No, I think it’s kinda pretty. The way it makes everythin’ look bright even before the sun comes up.”

Prompto was admittedly used to trekking through snow to get to a hunt or run far away from something that wanted to eat him. He couldn’t remember a time the snow was actually a pleasant experience. Right now for as long or as short as it may last, the way it shone in the lights, how it covered the tops of the buildings, made the ground look anything like the dust it usually was, how it was sprinkled in Cindy’s hair, how it was making her smile, he thought he could understand.

He leaned his chin down over her head, fingers tracing lightly on her back. “Yeah, it is pretty.”

Prompto wasn’t one hundred percent sure he was talking about the snow.


End file.
